In the manufacture of integrated circuits, resistors are often constructed using doped poly-silicon, and connections between components of the integrated circuit are often constructed using a different material. Thus, fabricating the resistor and the connections includes depositing two different materials, each perhaps having its own mask, planarization, etc., thereby increasing the processing steps, complexity, and cost.